


Waiting

by smallman



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, fluffy family stuff, i love these gay dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallman/pseuds/smallman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin has been off for a while now, leaving Niles to take care of their daughters Nina and Kana. Meanwhile, Niles has trouble getting over certain memories from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> there's not really a plot to this. I just wanted an excuse to write fluffy gay dads shit. I love my fictional family so much. Oh and this is set in post-Revelations obviously. Some warnings for descriptions of violence and abuse.

"Daddy!" Nina exclaimed "You did my hair all wrong!" She was sitting in front of the mirror, frowning at the two sloppily made braids. No response came and she turned to see her father had fallen asleep on the couch. She had noted how he had barely slept recently and would often find him on the couch or even hunched over somewhere snoring. She sighed and went over to him, tugging at his silver locks which caused his uncovered eye to open slightly. Niles yawned "Did you really have to wake me up like that sweetie?". He sat up and stretched, noting that it was well midday now and he hadn't even changed from his nightwear. Before she could respond, they both heard whimpering from the other room. "That'll be your sister" Niles said "I better go fetch her before I deal with you." Niles entered the bedroom to find Kana sniffling in bed, clearly she had been awake for a while now and had only realized that no one had come to take care of her yet. She instinctively wrapped her pudgy little arms around Niles' neck as he picked her up, calming her down shortly. Niles rubbed her small back slightly "It's alright dear, dad is here now." Before they went back into the living room, Niles noticed two envelopes on the desk. One had been hastily torn and the letter displayed, but the other was still enclosed. 

Niles had now remembered they were both from Corrin but the unopened one he had addressed, somewhat strangely, to Nina and Kana. He had recalled that Corrin had previously expressed his wishes for Nina to practice her reading. The letter addressed to Niles was much like the other ones he had sent recently. Corrin had been visiting a few of the foreign kingdoms who were disputing amongst themselves in an attempt to help the diplomatic process but it was proving to be difficult. He said in the letter that he did not know when he would be able to return to their home in Valla, and that of course he was missing them all terribly. This had upset Niles but he knew that it was Corrin's duty as king, something that Niles accepted as part of their marriage. Of course none of them knew that Corrin would someday be a king when they got married, but Niles figured that because they had made that promise to support one another that this is what Niles must do. In return of course Corrin kept them all safe and focused his affection when he could towards Niles and the children. Much better then Niles previous life homeless and filled with crime and violence. He wondered what his old gang would think of him now, cooing over the small child in his arms. 

He placed Kana on the couch with her bottle and handed the letter to Nina. "What's this?" she asked, as he softly began to undo her braids. "It's from Papa." he answered "It's addressed to you and Kana. I think he wants you to read it.". She scrunched her face "How's Kana supposed to understand this, she's just a baby." "She can't talk yet but she'll understand it I'm sure." Niles said, combing out Nina's hair, "You know, like how she smiles at you sometimes if you say something funny to her." Nina seemed somewhat satisfied by this answer and opened the letter. Niles waited for Nina to read it but had smiled noticing that Corrin had wrote it out in large block print so it would be easier for her to read. "D... D.. De a R Ni- Nina and Kana" she began, pausing to look back at Niles who gave her a nod, "I am away in a far place right now. I wish you two and daddy could see it. It is very b. b....." Niles glanced at the page "That word is 'beautiful', dear." "Beautiful" Nina pronounced slowly "There is a big lake here and lots of flowers. Kana would like all of the colors." Kana, who was now happily playing with her bottle, made a noise at hearing her name causing Niles and Nina to laugh. "Uncle Ryoma and Uncle Xander say hi." Nina continued "They say that next time they'll bring Seigbert and Shiro to play with you. I don't know when I am coming home yet but I hope it is soon. I am looking forward to hearing you read more when I am back." Nina stopped and smiled at Niles who gave her another nod. "I miss you all very much. I hope that daddy has not been too sad so please give him a very big hug and kiss." Nina finished, causing Niles to momentarily stop what he was doing. An old ache in his chest ran through him, thinking of Corrin's embrace. Nina turned fully to him now "Daddy? Is everything ok?" Niles hadn't noticed a tear had slipped from his one eye, which he wiped away quickly. "Don't worry about it honey. You did a very good job on reading just now." he said, smiling at her. Nina faced the other way so Niles could finish her hair, saying "I'm going to go to the temple today with Jakob so I can pray that papa comes home soon." Niles chuckled, he was not really sure where Nina had gotten her faith from as it was not something that Niles had ever really had but he admired it all the same. "That's a nice idea." he replied "Make sure you say one for him from Kana as well then." 

"I appreciate the sentiment but I don't think you'll need to do that" said a familiar voice, causing Niles to drop Nina's almost finished braid and Nina gasped. Standing in the doorway was Corrin still in his travel clothes, looking disheveled from rushing over but grinning widely. Nina exclaimed and jumped up, running over to him as he picked her up and threw her into the air playfully. Niles picked up Kana who was also making a series of happy noises at recognizing her papa as they walked over to him. "And there's my other sweet pea!" Corrin sighed as he put Nina down and took the other girl from Niles' arms. Niles leaned over to give his husband a kiss, eliciting a disgusted response from Nina. "My my, what a pleasant surprise this is." Niles said "Nina was just reading your letter you know." Corrin looked at Nina with a comical shocked expression "Wow! You did!? Daddy must have been practicing with you recently." He then looked up and winked at Niles. "Daddy only needed to help me with one word" Nina stated proudly "I read through the whole thing by myself." "I'm very proud of you Nina" Corrin replied "Next time you'll have to read it back to me so I can hear how good you've become." Niles wrapped an arm around Corrin "Right now I think papa might want a bit of a rest, he has been traveling for a while." Corrin smiled at him, lightly bouncing Kana, "That does sound good. Maybe you can bring a book and daddy or I will read it to you." Niles gave a contented noise. He knew they would be able to spend time together alone later, even if Corrin did not have the energy for their usual "activities". For the moment he was just glad to have Corrin back in his arms.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness came first before the realization of pain. Rough hands were grabbing him from all directions, forcing his small body down as the knife descended towards his left eye. One of the hands was clamped on his mouth, preventing him from being able to yell out as his leader carried out the "punishment". He was only a child. He was hungry. He had angered the wrong person at the wrong time. "An eye for an eye" the man had explained, but how could you possibly compare a stolen loaf of bread to an eye? Niles had tried to shut his eyes, hoping somehow the knife would not penetrate that way but soon it was forced open. Darkness had filled the space where the knife had now gone in, the pain being unlike any other he had faced so far even the pangs of hunger that had got him here. He had passed out soon after that. 

He woke up to more darkness and only the cruel laugh of the boss, mocking his pathetic existence. He grabbed Niles' chin forcefully. "You will never be anything more than a rat" he scoffed "Even your parents didn't want you. If you ever put my group in danger with the authorities ever again I will take more then just your eye. You best learn that lesson well." The child held back his tears as much as he could and just nodded, the man then withdrew his hand. "In this world there are only those who are trampled upon and those who seize power" the boss explained "Those who do not to submit to true power will be left to rot in the dirt. You might as well be the dirt." Those were the last words the boss had said to him before leaving the damp room. Niles moved a hand to where his eye had been. Now there was only a hole there. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niles.... Niles...." Corrin whispered, slightly shaking him to awaken. Niles rubbed his face realizing that he was not in that room and that he had been crying. "Niles...." Corrin said softly, placing his warm hand on Niles' cheek "You've been having those nightmares again....." Niles sighed and pulled his husband towards him, enveloping them in an embrace. Corrin began to rub circles on Niles' back as he let the man finish quietly sobbing. "They won't leave me alone, these memories." he finally said "I know they are in the past but almost every night I feel that pain again and I hear that man's voice. I feel that knife...." Corrin placed a finger on his lips "It has already happened, love. I will never let them hurt you again as long as I live." Niles sighed and kissed Corrin's forehead. "I thought you had looked tired earlier." Corrin continued "Have you not been able to sleep recently?" Niles laughed a bit at this before responding, "It's difficult when you're not here to lie next to me. But I know that it is what you must do to keep us all safe." Corrin, who was gently caressing his husband's dark skin now, replied "My duty as a king is one thing but I also have a duty to you as your husband. I cannot promise I can be with you every night but I am constantly thinking of you and the children." Niles nodded "And I am thinking of you. The three of us will always be here for you as well." The young king lightly chuckled "I know, and you are doing such a good job at taking care of our beautiful daughters. I was quite surprised honestly that you turned out to be so... fatherly." Niles laughed at this, "I guess when you have an upbringing such as mine, all you want for your children is everything but that." Corrin frowned slightly "No more talk of the past. It is over and done. Let us focus on what we have here. Now you are both a father and a husband with a bright future ahead of you." "You are right dear." Niles replied "Of course it is mostly thanks to you that all of that happened. Well, and probably the fact that you find me irresistible!" 

Corrin groaned at this but Niles noticed he was smiling. "If we're going to improve your sleep we should actually start doing that." Corrin finally said. Niles kept the two of them in their close embrace, saying "Only if you promise to keep holding me like this." Corrin hummed and brought their foreheads together. "Now that I can promise" he said "I love you so very much. Now go to sleep." Niles pressed their lips together briefly before replying "I love you too." 

They slept well into the morning until Nina had come rushing into the room so she could read aloud while Niles redid her braids. Of course, Corrin had told her to wait just a moment as he went to fetch Kana. In the back of his mind, Niles could begin to notice that the voice of his old boss was fading away. Even with the patch to serve as a reminder of that price he had paid all those years ago, he felt that somehow now he could see even more clearly than ever before.


End file.
